


What Are You Doing?!

by ErenPastel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, First Kiss, First Time, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Slow Updates, Tags Are Hard, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, easier to write on a computer lmao, first time takiNG DICK, hinata just wants to practice volleyball, tags are on crack sorry, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenPastel/pseuds/ErenPastel
Summary: not sure what to put as the summary of right now.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH this is my first Haikyuu fanfic, and of course it is with these two idiots, aka Kageyama and Hinata.  
> Hinata is a big dummy and wants to practice no matter what condition he is in and everyone is like "Stop" but hinata doesn't.
> 
> (I honestly don't know if I spelled everyone's names correctly, so I apologize in advance!!)
> 
> ~Kageyama's POV~

Hinata hasn’t been able to go to school for almost a whole week- and it’s really starting to piss me off!!

The whole team has been on edge lately because of how long Hinata’s sickness has been taking.

Tanaka and Tsukki can’t do a quick attack like Hinta’s- it’s really making me want to walk right over to his house and poke his side, and yell at him for being sick for so long.

Kiyoko’s head spun over at the door, smelling a strong scent- smelled like an omega? Was it that one girl scent that Daichi talked to that one time?

The doors slid open and everyone was hit with the strong scent, an omegas heat.

Hinata stood at the doors and panted hard, Kiyoko ran over to Hinata and kindly placed a hand on his shoulder to ease him back outside.  
Hinata glared and growled at Kiyoko, shoving her hand off of his shoulder, Tanaka was quick to react, growling at Hinata who was unfazed by him, instead he looked over at Daichi and Suga who both looked alarmed and confused of what to do.

“I want to practice! I don’t care if I’m in heat or not!” Hinata yelled out, his voice sounded annoyed, yet warned out like he’s been yelling for a while.

No one here- not even me- knew he was an omega, or that he was in heat.

Daichi’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the intoxicating scent but kept himself at bay. “Hinata- I can’t let you play while you’re in- “

“Let me play!! Please let me practice!” Hinata growled out, tears steadily running down his face. Daichi was silent at that.

Suga glared and sized up at Hinata, making it clear he wasn’t playing around and that he was upset. “Hinata you’re in heat, like Daichi said before you cut him off, you can’t play while in heat. I’ll call you a ride home- “

“I- I can take him home!” I piped out. What the hell am I saying?! Suga pressed his lips together and stared at me for a long time before nodding.

“Take him straight home, Kageyama.” Suga and Daichi said in unison. I nodded my head and looked over at Hinata, it looked like he was about to pass out right then and there.

I huffed and grabbed his arm, dragging him outside with me. Thank god I brought my own bike today, since it was clear that Hinata just walked here. 

“What the hell, Hinata?! Why would you walk out all the way over here?! You could’ve been raped- or even worse killed!!” I scolded him, gripping his arm tight like a vice.

Hinata only stared at me, just as I was about to scold him again, he started to cry. Thick tears ran down his cheeks, his body trembling and shaking. “I wanted to practice!” He sobbed out. I bit my lip and sighed, rolling my eyes as I pressed my hand against his warm skin, wiping away the tears- not expecting him to lean against my touch.

I nervously pulled my hand away and lead him over to my bike. “Lets get you home, moron…” I grumbled, helping him onto my bike.


	2. Authors Note

(I’m going to be putting this on all of my unfinished fanfics so- yeah.)

My apologies for now updating this for such a long time. My computer hasn’t been working- like at all and I hate writing fanfics on my phone.  
But I’m going to be getting my computer fixed here soon!  
Mostly my for school purposes since I’m going to be doing online classes now because of COVID.

But if I have time after doing my school stuff, I’ll go back to writing.   
Fair warning though, my writing style might’ve drastically changed because of how I’m not writing as much.

Other than that, thank you for your patience!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> Haikyuu instagram & tumblr: @oohkenma
> 
> twitter: @oohhinata
> 
> I finally have a ko-fi, not sure how it works but its @ErenPastel lol.


End file.
